


But my darling, my light comes from you

by Justbecause13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Taking the turning darkness to light part too seriously, it's a bit of a character study, it's cannon, kind of cheesy so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecause13/pseuds/Justbecause13
Summary: When they were kids, Catra’s world was bright. Little by little, darkness kept growing inside.The story we know, told trough light and dark
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	But my darling, my light comes from you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had this idea sort of stuck in my head and I will never get over these two. they were my OTP from day one. So, after so many years, I am writting fanfic again, but we live in a world where Catradora is now cannon so anything can happen.

When they were kids, Catra’s world was bright. Dark hallways lit up with laughter when Adora and Catra would play, creating far off worlds that they could explore together. Pitch black rooms at night would be warm when they cuddled in the same bed, falling asleep with their hands clasped together, never letting each other go.  
Catra was afraid of the dark, back then. Shadow Weaver’s shadows had made sure of that, haunting her dreams sometimes. But when Catra woke up from nightmares, Adora was right there, and she chased the shadows away. 

As they grew up, their games turned into long training sessions. Adora pushed herself harder and harder each time. Catra on the other hand..

“Seriously Catra? Would it kill you to get here in time?” Adora said, wiping the sweat of her brow. Catra had been late again, showing up just in time to kill the last robot in the simulation.

Catra grinned, “And do all the work myself? I’m doing it to help you.”

Adora couldn’t help but smile back, not with Catra, “Just know that if the rebellion ever captures you, I’m waiting until the very last second to save your tail.”

“Awww, you do care,” Catra teased, “As if they could catch me. They’re probably as slow as you are.” She took off running, a laughing Adora chasing her.

Her world would light up with that laughter. Days were spent dreaming of what their life would be one day. Together, they would be the best Force Captains in the history of the Horde. Together, they would defeat all the evil princesses. Catra couldn’t care less about the glory of the Horde really, but the way Adora’s face light up when she talked was enough to keep her interested.

Everything in Catra’s world was bright… until her light went away.

At first, she couldn’t understand anything. Why would Adora leave? How could she leave Her? The dark hallways of the Fright Zone seemed strange and confusing.  
Catra found herself completely in the dark, alone. She felt afraid of the shadows that had hurt her as a kid, but Adora was no longer there cast them away.  
When she realized who She-Ra was, she couldn’t help but laugh. A glowing, shiny, and colorful warrior lady had taken her light away.

“You have to come back to the Fright Zone, Adora.” (Please, I miss you.)

Adora just sighed. Catra knew that her stupid hero complex would never allow her to make a choice for herself, but she wished that somehow, she had been enough of a reason to stay.

And so Catra went back to the world she knew. Except, everything seemed jarringly wrong. There was a pain in her chest, as if she couldn’t breathe right, and everything around her seemed blurry. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, she had never felt so alone. She hated the dark, and it seemed like it was all that she could see.

Adora had been the one to take her light away. Adora was the reason everything was wrong. It was all Adora’s fault.

Her vision clouded red. 

Anger was better than fear, she decided. Anger, she could work with. (Anger was not as bad as the consuming darkness that threatened her at every turn)  
Anger was what raised her up. Adora would have never risen trough the ranks as she did. Adora would have never advanced as much as she did.  
Seeing Adora on opposite sides of a battlefield for the first time made her chest ache again, but Catra had decided never to let the darkness win.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, as she had always done.

“Catra,” She Ra responded, lowering her sword just a little.

The princess glowed, literally, and Catra couldn’t help but hate the way her heart called out for the light. So, without holding back, she charged forward.  
The thing is, over time, the anger started to tinge a darker shade. Catra kept scheming, not giving herself time to worry about that. Scorpia and Entrapta helped a little to clear some of the darkness, but Catra knew the shadows had started to appear more often.

Shadow Weaver betrayed her. The dark only grew more. Hordak casted her out, her hard work, years of it, reduced to nothing. The dark only grew. Catra was tired of fighting, she knew she would never truly win against the void that was swallowing her whole.

The desert sun seemed to clear the shadows a tiny bit. Then Adora came back and as always, Catra resented the light that came with her. She couldn’t remember much then, as broken as her world seemed. Catra guessed, in a way, things weren’t so dark when they were such a bright red.

A portal. A world that could have been, so very bright to Catra, she should have known it was too good to be true. A part of herself that had turned into the darkness that consumed her. 

And then nothing. Darkness took over her. She hated the fear it brought as it clouded over her vision and started consuming her bit by bit. Her sanity was going, she knew it. The dark was just too much to take. It seemed there was only one thing might bring her clarity: bringing Adora down.  
Because it all came down to Adora.

She failed, tough. She had let herself believe that she could win just to lose it all again. Double Trouble was right at the end, the darkness within her was only her fault.

Sparkles came in, shinning pink. (why were all the princesses so bright?) Catra couldn’t find enough strength to give a fight, instead she wondered if it was possible for her world to be even darker.

The universe cannot give Catra a break.

White, pristine walls with neon green lights. Out there in space, trillions of shinning new stars. Catra could only see darkness, but by then, she was used to it. For the first time in a long time, she felt fear.

Then Glimmer told her to do one good thing.

How could she, with all the darkness and pain she had caused? How could she, with all the pain she felt?

And then a memory of light came. Adora was laughing and Catra’s world was bright. Catra knew what she had to do. The last thing she remembers, after sending Sparkles away and fighting off more clones, is a ray of light that shone through her vision.

With the chip came an ocean of green. The darkness was taken away, but so was everything else. It was like drowning so very slowly. She guessed in a way that she deserved it.

The she resurfaced for a second, to see Adora’s pained face. In that second she thought darkness was better than nothing, just to see a glimpse of light every now and then.

She-Ra was a light that vanished the ocean of green. When Catra’s vision went black this time, among a lot of physical pain, she was grateful.

Coming back to Adora meant admitting her world had been dark before. It took a little time to get used to the brightness. Little by little, she let the light in just a bit more. Her world was bright once more, but it wasn’t exactly like it once had been. Adora knew darkness too, and yet she stubbornly refused to let it show. Back when they were kids, Catra had thought she was the only one who was afraid of the dark.

They worked together then, to get rid of the shadows. 

Catra knew it couldn’t last, nothing good ever did for her. Thinking about Adora being gone for real left her with a darkness that she knew would never leave her again. It would destroy Catra completely, and Adora didn’t care.

So she left. This time she wasn’t going to let Adora be the one to take her light away. Going back to the dark felt wrong, but Catra told herself the pain would be worse otherwise. Adora didn’t need her as she did.

She didn’t stay away long, she couldn’t. Adora needed her. Shadow Weaver, of all people helped her, then she was gone. All Catra knew was that she couldn’t lose Adora, not again.

The heart shone bright but Adora found herself trapped in complete darkness. She had seen for a second a future so full of color and warmth, before it was taken away. Adora felt the darkness take her too, piece by piece.

Then a voice shone through.

“….. I love you.”

That was enough to cast the shadows away. Adora opened her eyes to the world being born in color once again.

“I love you too.”

A kiss, and the world stopped for just one second. Colors and light like never before sparked through the room.

Horde Prime was defeated and Etheria shone once again.

Catra’s world was bright, and the feeling in her chest had gone from fear to nothing but warmth. 

It wasn’t as if darkness would never come again, shadows always flicker past, but now both of them knew they could find the light in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do Adora's pv? Quarantine might make me do it  
> Thank you so much for reading. Love you.


End file.
